valkyriafandomcom-20200222-history
Marina Wulfstan
Sniper |Likes = None |Affiliation = Gallian Militia |Rank1 = Private |Role = Gallian militiaman (former) Huntress |Appearances = Valkyria Chronicles Valkyria Chronicles 3 Valkyria Chronicles Anime Valkyria Chronicles 3 OVA |Japanese = Ryo Agawa (Natsuki Dai) |English = Cindy Robinson }} is a twenty four year old Squad 7 sniper who appears in the original Valkyria Chronicles videogame. One of the best all round snipers in the game, her incredible marksmanship was taught to her by her father since childhood. An aloof beauty, she prefers to be alone, yet has a soft spot for cute animals like Hans. Despite her rather anti-social attitude, she shows her loyalty to her squadmates during her mission with the Edy Detachment when all six of them fought together against the Imperials. In addition to being the most accurate Squad 7 sniper, she is also the most popular Valkyria Chronicles character in the west and was featured in the downloadable content Edy's Detachment with Edy Nelson, the most popular character in the east. Marina also appears as a member of Squad Seven in the Valkyria Chronicles anime and a DLC member of Squads G and 422, respectively, in Valkyria Chronicles 2 and Valkyria Chronicles 3. Profile 'Valkyria Chronicles' Despising other people interfering with her life above all else, she prefers to be alone. However, though a single glare can send him packing, Ted still tries to chat. Following her father's footsteps, she became a hunter famed for never letting her prey escape. She now lives with a fox she found injured in the mountains. 'Expanded Biography' Marina is a stand-offish beauty who rarely lets anyone get close to her. She detests anyone who disrupts her pace, and she once chased away the persistent Ted with a single glare. Being the daughter of a hunter, Marina learned the art of hunting form her father, and almost never lets her prey escape. She prefers to be alone, but when she discovered an injured fox in the mountains, she decided to raise it as a pet. 'Expanded Biography (VC3)' Marina is a beautiful hunter belonging to Squad 7 who always prefers to be alone. As the daughter of a hunter, Marina was trained in the art of hunting by her father ever since she was old enough to track an animal. As long as no one gets in her way or distracts her, very few people can outperform Marina with a firearm. For this reason and in order to always perform at her best, Marina prefers to be away from anyone and anything that might detract from her hunting. Marina proved her worth on the battlefield on more than one occasion. After the Gallian Campaign, Marina became a hunter just like her father. She earned a stellar reputation as a hunter who never lets her prey escape. Marina does have a soft spot for small animals, however, and whenever she comes across an injured animal, she will take it home and nurse it back to health. Stats 'Base Stats' *HP - 125 *Accuracy - 16 *Evasion - 0 *AP - 250 *Defense - 0 'Max Stats' *HP - 182 *Accuracy - 64 *Evasion - 8.8 *AP - 300 *Defense - 1 Personal Potentials *'Pollen Allergy' - Heavy pollen allergies mean a steady drain of HP when standing near too much plant life. *'Lone Wolf' - Having allies nearby is a distraction that causes a drop in evasion ability. *'Night Vision' - Their keen sight is unimpeded by the darkness of night, letting them fire with enhanced accuracy. *'My Way' - Having no allies nearby lets them think clearly, improving their evasive skills. Battle Potentials *'Nest Master' - Shooting from a position at the top of a ladder grants increased attack power. *'Extra shot '- They can occasionally follow up an attack by loading one more round of ammunition. *'Penetrator' - Their attacks can occasionally ignore the target's defense. *'Ultimate Accuracy' - Their firing accuracy is greatly enhanced on a permanent basis. Other Appearances 'Samurai & Dragons' Marina makes an appearance in Samurai & Dragons as a C monster card. As a C monster card, Marina is of the Mercenary race and possesses the unique base skill, First Stream. Trivia *At level 20, Marina is easily the best Sniper in Valkyria Chronicles, due to her Ultimate Accuracy Potential giving her a permanent +90% accuracy. All Snipers except Catherine O'Hara are capable of having their accuracy rise to 100%, but their accuracy-boosting Potentials are chance-based: Ultimate Accuracy always activates when Marina is selected. *Marina becomes a member of Edy's detachment and stars in both the Edy’s Mission: Enter the Edy Detachment and Challenges of the Edy Detachment downloadable content. *Marina appears in Valkyria Chronicles 2 as a character in the hidden "Edy Detachment" bonus squad. Entering the code TKBHCNBERHRKJNFG (JP) or CR6BG1A9LYQKB6WJ (NA/EU) will recruit the squad to your roster in game. *Marina appears in Valkyria Chronicles 3 as a playable character alongside the members of the Edy detachment. She is recruited upon completion of the DLC mission, Clash? Edy VS. Dahau. *Marina is probably based off Vasily Zaitsev, a Soviet Sniper made famous during the Battle of Stalingrad. Both learned their hunting skills from their grandfathers and hunted extensively in their childhoods. *In VC2, Marina is a scout, with the choice of her being a sniper like in VC1 being up to the player. Category:Characters Category:Sniper Category:Squad 7 Category:Gallian Army Category:Valkyria Chronicles Anime Category:Valkyria Chronicles Characters Category:Valkyria Chronicles 3 OVA Characters